overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Slavery
Slavery is a trade practice involving the ownership and sale of slaves. Background Slavery is any type of system in which principles of property law are applied to people, allowing individuals to own, buy and sell other individuals. In the New World, slavery exists in multiple forms as forced labor or serfdom. Known Enslaved Races * Humans sold off as slaves from various demi-human nations. * Quagoas and Frost Dragons from the Azerlisia Mountains enslaved by the Sorcerer Kingdom. * Elves that are being sold in human nations like the Slane Theocracy. * Goblins subjugated as slaves by Ogres within the Abelion Hills. Pro-Slavery Countries * Slane Theocracy * Baharuth Empire * Great Minotaur Nation * Beastman Commonwealth Former Pro-Slavery Countries * Re-Estize Kingdom Chronology The Undead King Arc It was noted that a few years ago, the Re-Estize Kingdom still sanctioned the slave trade.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Duel The Bloody Valkyrie Arc It was known that the sister of Zach had been apparently sold off to slavery for unknown reasons he does not know why. To this very day, slavery was outlawed thanks to the efforts of Princess Renner. Prior to that ever happening, the slave trade had been quite widespread throughout the Re-Estize Kingdom.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: Herd of Predators The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' It was mention that the criminal organization, Eight Fingers was divided into eight divisions and among one of them, was said to be responsible for the slave trade continuing secretly in the Re-Estize Kingdom.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 1: A Young Man's Heart Climb recall that Princess Renner had solved the slave problem while putting the common people first, but the nobles frequently obstructed her legislation and prevented most of her policies from being implemented. In the past, when slavery had not yet been criminalized, there were quite a few such brothels still operating. However, due to the work of Renner, the slave trade was now classified as illegal, and those establishments fall apart. The adventurer group, Blue Roses and Renner were investigating the location of the last illegal brothel hidden in the Re-Estize Kingdom and shut it down. They expect it will not easily shut down with resistance from those maintaining it which is the Eight Fingers. According to Lakyrus, Tina’s investigations have uncovered several leaders involved in the slave trades. In particular, the nobles who shared a connection to Cocco Doll. However, they are unable to verify their guilt as of yet, so it is too early to take action right now. Meanwhile, Evileye discusses with Gagaran that there are demi-human nations who form trade relations with one another through the use of human slaves as their bargaining chip to offer on the negotiating table. Hilma Cygnaeus recognized the fact that the slave division led by Cocco Doll is declining each passing day. The cause behind that decline was due to the handiwork of Princess Renner who had made slavery illegal in the country. As a result, he had no other choice but to conduct his business underground in secrecy for the sake of continuing the slave trade.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses When learning of Sebas Tian's predicament with Tuare, Climb mentions that loopholes like people being forced to work in poor conditions as slaves in order to pay off their debts. He came to the realization they have not gone away despite Renner's antislavery laws have been passed to stop that from happening.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 4: Congregated Man Climb later took Cocco Doll in custody as he was caught and arrested for his crime of conducting illegal slave trade.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 5: Extinguished, Sword Sparks of Fire It was also apparent that the last brothel has finally been destroyed besides the capture of Cocco Doll.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 7: Attack Preparations After the incident with Jaldabaoth was resolved in Re-Estize, Aura Bella Fiora noted the entire Eight Fingers are fated to be their slaves working for the Great Tomb of Nazarick.Overlord Volume 06 Epilogue The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc It was mentioned that the Minotaur Sage from two hundred years ago, had become famous by successfully elevating the status of humanoid races from food to slaves within the Great Minotaur Nation.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death Additionally, the previous system of slavery in the Baharuth Empire had undergone a great reform under the previous Emperor. Due to the trading relationship the Empire share with the Dwarf Kingdom, dwarves were assured of protection under the law from being subjected to slavery. Races such as elves for instance, were still regarded as slaves in name only, but their situation was completely different in the Slane Theocracy. However, just like the demihumans like Go Gin working in the Grand Arena, the conditions of some slaves had not been improved. Erya Uzruth had a team compose of mainly Elven Slaves who belonged to that type. It was said that he had originally bought them from his home country, the Theocracy.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web Slaves from the Slane Theocracy were not cheap to buy economically. This was particularly true of Elves, whose looks and skills caused their price to increase. In most cases, Elves were shockingly viewed as expensive merchandise, and not something an average citizen could easily afford. Among them, those Elves with special skills cost as much as a magic weapon enchanted with special effects. Even someone like Eruya could not simply buy one because he wanted to. Most if not all of the Elven Slaves were thoroughly broken before they are handed over to their masters, ensuring that they could not put up any future resistance against them.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Jircniv had not been able to bring along Elven Slaves from the Empire with him because there had not been enough time necessary to prepare them. Also, it was because he wanted to hold them off in reserve as capital for future dealings. Those dealings would not be with Ainz Ooal Gown, but instead be held secretly with Mare Bello Fiore. Under the assumption that Mare is supposedly a girl, Jircniv plans to bait him with promises of emancipating his enslaved kin. In exchange, he will do some simple favors for the Empire behind Ainz’s back. Afterward, the Empire can use those incidents as blackmail material to have him do more things beneficial for them as planned.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: War of Words The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc When Albedo thought about what her master Ainz is planning for the direction the Sorcerer Kingdom is heading towards, she considers that he might turn the humans into slaves and have the entire country serve Nazarick. In the event, if it does happen, she knows that appropriate laws are required to actually rule over humans as slaves. Then, with that as a forethought, the Sorcerer Kingdom would need to prepare for various problems in the near future, such as how to deal with the nearby human countries, how to treat other countries' humans, and so on that relates to it.Overlord Volume 10 Prologue After learning about the link between Jaldabaoth and the Sorcerer Kingdom, Eight Fingers realized that their fates have already been decided. They had no choice but to work as slaves until the Re-Estize Kingdom was consumed by the Sorcerer Kingdom and they were liberated from this job.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: The Re-Estize Kingdom In hopes of gathering more intelligence on the unknown powers of Ainz and his subordinates in Nazarick, Jircniv continues to use the plan of trying to learn something from Mare, with the knowledge that he deemed to be dangerous. He admits they cannot buy a lot of slaves in the Theocracy, but figured that method can somehow work while still contemplating for more ideas on how to proceed from there.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Ainz considers the thought of taking in dwarves from the Dwarf Kingdom as slaves to work for Nazarick, but figures that this method should be a last resort if negotiations were to fail with them.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for the Unknown Land Reflecting on how to deal with the threat of Quagoa, Ainz figures it will be best to either enslave them or annihilate them completely.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 4: A Craftsman and Negotiation In the end, the fate of the Quagoas has now been decided as they ended up surrendering to Aura and Shalltear in battle, later becoming slaves to the Sorcerer Kingdom led by Ainz. While negotiations are made between the two nations, the Dwarf Kingdom is given permission to send an inspection team to enter the Sorcerer Kingdom's territories in the future to see whether or not the runesmiths were being treated as slaves while working there.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Initially, prior to Ainz's involvement, the Quagoas were supposed to be enslaved by the Frost Dragons, but now both races are subjugated to the Sorcerer Kingdom as slaves to their new master after the Sorcerer King retook the capital, Feo Berkana from them. The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' It was apparently known throughout the Abelion Hills, that there are cases where Ogres have made Goblins their slaves and cruelly used them.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth Jaldabaoth had also threateningly enslaved some of the various demi-human races through fear. Some were forced by the demon to take part in his grand scheme of things like the formation of the Demi-Human Alliance.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 6: Gunner and Archer Trivia * Nobles from the Re-Estize Kingdom are secretly in cahoots with the slave traders from the Eight Fingers. * In contrast to the New World, corporations from the World of 2138 treat the poor people that work for them as slaves like Herohero to serve the interest of the rich. * Ainz recalls a time where he permitted the Elven Slaves who took part in the Workers' expedition to live in Nazarick without consequences under the leadership of both Aura and Mare as fellow elves. He even considers the thought of having two Elven Slaves teach Aura and Mare the subject of sex education.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown * According to Maruyama, Arche Eeb Rile Furt's sisters were sold into slavery and eventually died from overwork. References }} Category:Terminology